


You're My Moon [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [11]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Astronomy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: e005 The Shape in Grove Park, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has some interesting astronomical questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Moon [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're My Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870603) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Author's Notes: For the authority figures square on my 2013 Kink Bingo card.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Recorded as a treat fic for calliope for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2013. I hope you like it.

****

**Length** : 9:58

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n14yzl1xt4rbutu/WTNV_You%27re%20My%20Moon.mp3?dl=0) (9.4 MB)|[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ccgjhpv1ym3ndko/WTNV_You%27re%20My%20Moon.m4b?dl=0) (18.3 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thanks to Sabinelagrande for writing such awesome fics and giving me blanket permission to record them. I suspect that eventually I will record all the things if given enough time.


End file.
